Realisation Hits Late
by blurry-blurb
Summary: Draco Malfoy realises everything very late in his life, be it realising that he doesn't want to be like his father or the fact that he loves Ginny Weasley who is going to get married to Harry Potter in a few hours. Will he be able to do something?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a different version of my previous story, I seriously hope it's better than the last one. It is compliant with OoTP and doesn't follow HBP or DH. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy, the owner of Malfoy Estate and The Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year, woke up to himself settled on the couch in his living room in a not-so-comfortable position. His head felt groggy and he could feel a throbbing headache coming up. _Ouch! My neck hurts. Next time, will have to remember to drink in my own room so that I pass out on the bed._ Deciding to clear the Firewhisky bottles after having some pepper-up potion and sobering potion and taking a nice shower, he left the bottles and glasses as it is in the living room. 

After having a nice shower and spending half hour on grooming himself, he removed all the bottle and glasses, picked up the Daily Prophet and settled himself in the couch by the fireplace. As soon as Draco saw the article on the first page, anger bubbled within him with such intensity that the decoration items placed in his living room began shaking and broke into a million pieces in a second. Whatever was solid enough to stand his anger was broken by Draco himself. After taking out his anger on whatever he could find, he calmed himself down by taking deep breaths and repaired everything and put them back as they were.

He picked up the paper again and saw a picture of Ginny Weasley, his best friend with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and defeated the Dark Lord, smiling at each other. After the picture what continued was a page long article. He was so engrossed in his own anger and brooding to notice that Ginny's smile did not reach her eyes. He didn't even notice the burden that shone through Harry's eyes.

**The Most Awaited Marriage of the Wizarding World**

_The most awaited marriage of the year takes place today. Yes, today the hero of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived and defeated Voldemort is getting married to childhood friend, sister of his best friend and one of the best aurors ever had, Ginny Weasley._

_The wedding is to take place in Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Dumbledore will be performing the marriage ceremonies of this lovely couple. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter are both one of the best aurors ever witnessed. Ginny Weasley is partnered with her best friend Mr. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter is partnered with his best friend & member of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley. _

_We tried to approach the bride and bridegroom for comments but they were in France, shopping for their marriage so we have Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley's other best friend to comment._

_"I am very happy for her, though if things would have been different, I would have been happier but my wishes are still with her."_

_The wedding will take place in the evening near the lake. A total of 851 guests are invited which include Minister of Magic, Ministry officers, aurors, the family of bride and bridegroom, the Malfoys & other Hogwarts friends._

_We all wish best of luck to the couple and hope that they get what they want._

* * *

_Ginny was having an evening wedding?_ A conversation of hers with him came alive in his mind. They had been talking about what kind of a significant other they wanted and how their marriage would take place when she had said that she had told him about her wedding...

_"I want my wedding to take place at midnight. Yes, midnight it is."_

_"Midnight?!" He had asked bewildered._

_"Yes. Don't you see? Midnight marks the ending of one day and brings another one. My marriage will be like a new day for me, the beginning of a new life and the end of one so I want it to be at midnight."_

* * *

Hadn't she wanted a midnight wedding? What was with this evening wedding? Then suddenly it struck him. _Potter! Potter must have told her to have an evening wedding!_

The anger came back full force. Ginny was marrying Potter. No, don't get him wrong. He had left the stupid childhood feuds with Potter long back, he did not hold anything against Potter except for the fact that _he_ was the one who stole away _his_ Ginny from him.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had fallen for Ginny Weasley and he hadn't just fallen, he had fallen hard, very hard. And this fall hadn't broken bones or ligaments, it had broken his heart. Into a hundred million pieces.

It had all started four years back, when Ginny had been moved upto the seventh year. This did not come as a surprise to anyone, she had after all she had done wonderfully in her exams. Hell, even Snape was impressed with her potions skills which is a very big thing.

Back then, she had been partnered with him & he had been furious with Snape for pairing them. He still remembered their first day...

* * *

**It was a quarter till three on the day that we met  
Exactly nine o' five on the night that she left  
Well I tried my best but I still can't forget  
How good she used to be  
And it's just too bad I've got a good memory  
Good memories are hard to leave behind  
I've got a bushel basket of 'em running through my mind  
I still love her but she don't love me  
And it's just too bad I've got a good memory  
Lord, it's just too bad I've got a good memory **

She had a front page smile and a watch-me walk  
Left a love light burning that I can't turn off  
Her first impression left a lasting thought  
That keeps coming back to me  
And it's just too bad I've got a good memory

Good memories are hard to leave behind  
I've got a bushel basket of 'em running through my mind  
I still love her but she don't love me  
And it's just too bad I've got a good memory  
Lord, it's just too bad I've got a good memory

And it's just too bad I've got a good memory  
Lord, it's just too bad I've got a good memory **

* * *

****OK, I hope it isn't disappointing! Please review and let me know what you think of it!**


	2. A Long Year

**A/N: Before you kill me, my exams were going on and are starting again from the 10th of December, so this is all I could think of in between my exams. I know it's short but I promise to make the next one longer. Off you go! And a million thanks ti my first two reviewers Dracoginnylover24 and Saphira00!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP, all of this belongs to J. K. Rowling. Bah! My bad luck!**_

* * *

_

**A Long Year

* * *

**_Draco had been sitting on his usual desk with Goyle when the Golden Trio entered with the Weaslette. New member in the 'Save the World Club, he thought, sneering to himself. They were whispering to each other. Draco tried to listen to their conversation but couldn't catch on anything they were saying. Their whispering was brought to an end by Snape entering the class._

_"This year we will be brewing very important potions which you may need as an auror, healer or herbologist," he drawled, looking pointedly at Neville, and then continued, "I want all of you to pay absolute attention to the potions we brew this year. I am going to pair all of you as these potions cannot be done single-handedly. Mr. Weasley - Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Potter – Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Greengrass – Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Nott – Ms. Brown, Mr. Goyle – Ms. Patil. This year we will also have a special project on which the four best students of our class will be working in pairs." _

_Everybody looked surprised at his unusual generous use of an appreciative adjective and turned to look at Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Zabini, the only ones unpaired. Hermione smiled at Ginny, thinking that they both would be paired together, being of the same house & all, but was shocked when Snape continued. _

_"Ms. Granger, you shall be working with Mr. Zabini, which leaves Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley as partners." _

_Ron sputtered in indignation, his girlfriend and sister were stuck with the worst Slytherins. His face turned several shades of red, which did not go unnoticed by Snape. _

_"Is there any problem, Mr. Weasley?" _

_"No professor." _

_"Very well, then. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Zabini, I want the four of you to work on healing potions, their properties, side-effects and anti-dotes. Which ever team does better will be rewarded with two hundred points each. You also have a time limit, finish your research one month before graduation. Take the two parchments from my table and get started. Rest of you, find appropriate seats and get started." _

_Draco headed towards the list and quickly browsed through the items. _

_"What all is there?" Ginny asked. _

_He looked up from the parchment and placed his eyes on her, thinking it was going to be a long year and started going through the parchment. _

_"Aconite, bezoar, bulbadox powder, euphoria potion and effects of peppermint on it, and felix felicis." _

_He stole a quick glance at Ginny to find her staring at him. He wondered if there was something on his face. Frustrated, he asked her rudely, "And what do you think you're staring at? Take a picture it'll last longer." _

_His rudeness snapped her out oh her reverie. "Bite me," she retorted and stormed off to where Hermione was. _

_This is going to be an **interesting**, long year, he thought. He was broken out of his reverie when Blaise placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. _

_"What ya thinking mate?" he asked, taking in the distant look in Draco's eyes. _

_"This is going to be a long year, Blaise. I'll have to work with the Weaslette and you'll have to work with the Know-It-All. This means that we'll have Weasel-bee and Scarhead pestering us all the time." he replied, sighing heavily. _

_"Hmm. But it won't be that bad, you know." _

_"Zabini this is Weaslette and Granger we're talking about. It won't be that bad, it'll be worse. I don't think I can stand seeing anymore of either of the four than I already do." _

_"Trust me mate, it won't be that bad," Draco snorted but Blaise ignored him and continued, "Weaslette is one of the most gorgeous and sought after girl of Hogwarts. If you just ignore the Weaslette's family, you'll know what I'm saying." And with that Blaise walked off towards the two girls. _

_Draco pondered over what Blaise had said, and looked at Ginny, not just glanced but looked. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. Blaise was right. Ginny definitely was gorgeous. He took in her body, his gaze lingering at each and every part of her anatomy. He started from her legs. Long and slim legs which invited your gaze to a very curvy bum. She had a thin waist which lead to her full breasts, a part which could make anyone drool for hours. Her shoulders were delicate, with a slim neck leading to a heart shaped and pleasant face. Her lips were pink and full, button nose and eyes which were chocolate brown and doe-like. Her skin was clear with a dusting of freckles here and there. And her silky hair was a dark blood red reaching her waist. **She isn't that bad**, he thought to himself, **but I can't ignore her Weasley trademark signs or her family and upbringing.** _

_Deciding that he was just wasting his time, he shook his head as if clearing all thoughts, and went to join the other three for their project. Hermione and Blaise were discussing something and Ginny was bent over the table scribbling something furiously, her hair falling in front of her face like a curtain. _

_He sighed once again and let himself get lost in the project._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So, you people liking it? ANy suggestions or opinions, do tell me. I'll work on it. And please, don't forget to review.**

**Love you all!**


	3. I'll Watch You While You Sleep

**A/N: A million thanks to my reviewers who (unlike the other readers), encourage me to continue with this fic! See, I updated quickly this time. But my speed's gonna slow down again as my exams are starting from the 11th of December. But here is the third chappie:-D **

**Also, 'wHoS rAb' had reviewed that how a 16 year old girl (Ginny) be a picture of perfection if she is not a veela. So, here's my reasoning to all you readers. And, I am happy that she asked me this question. It's important that reviewers read and question. **

**A million thanks to 'Dracoginnylover24', 'Babiiee-Z', 'Fiona-Potter' and 'wHoS rAb' for their reviews!**

**When we like someone, we hardly find any faults in the person. Same is the case with Draco. Even though he does not know, he has started noticing Ginny and some part of him is being pulled by her personality. So, he won't find faults that easily with her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I still haven't acquired any of the characters! They still tag along with J. K. Rowling!**_

* * *

_

**I'll Watch You While You Sleep**

**

* * *

**_Things had been the same for the next two weeks. Draco and Ginny would meet up in the library everyday in their spare time and then work till the last minute. Their free classes and meal times were spent either in the library or in the Potions classroom, doing their project. He had never thought that this project would be fun. Of course, it was fun for him only. Ginny only thought of it as third - degree torture. _

_Draco always did some thing or the other which made her flush, either out of anger or embarrassment. Usually, it was out of anger. Whenever she would suggest something, he would dismiss the idea by saying that it was stupid, or Snape would not like it and his was better. And the other times, he would make sexual innuendos. When he had teased her for the first time, he had been repulsed by himself, thinking that he was lowering his standards but every thoughts would be out of the window whenever he would see her._

_Whenever he would say something with double meaning, she would blush and he would catch himself wondering till where did the red tinge extended._

_It was during one such meeting that she fell asleep in the library. He had been working when he heard soft snores and looked up from his parchment to find Ginny asleep, uncomfortably positioned. He thought about what he could, wake her up, levitate her to the Gryffindor room, finish his work and leave without waking her up when he finally came up with an idea which he thought was rather brilliant._

_He packed all her books, parchments and quills (noticing how worn out they were) and his stuff and picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the Room of Requirement, levitating their bags with his wand loosely held between his two fingers._

_He walked in front of the wall three times, all the while picturing a room with a four poster bed, a table and chair and a fireplace. He entered it to find it exactly like he thought. He softly laid Ginny on the bed and removed her robe and shoes, covering her with a quilt and went to continue with his work. Half an hour later, he heard shuffling of robes and turned around to find a sleepy Ginny making her way towards him._

_"I'm sorry for falling asleep. It's just that I was working late night yesterday and was not able to sleep enough," she said softly, waiting for a cutting remark accompanied by a sneer or smirk. What she got in return surprised her._

_"It's OK. I understand. It's happens with me too," he blurted out, without thinking. And it was true. Many a times he would lay awake, studying hard to score better than Hermione, or thinking about his mother and other things. After a long sleepless night, he would sleep whenever possible the next day, during History of Magic especially. He came out of his reverie to see Ginny gaping at him. **Waiting for a biting answer probably**, he thought to himself. _

_"Ahem, umm - have I got anything on my face?" he asked, amusement clearly evident in his eyes._

_"Wha- ? Oh, erm, no. No, nothing," she replied, blushing again and ducking her head to hide it. The movement gave him enough chance to look at her. Her hair was mussed from sleep, cheeks sporting lines that may have been made from the sheets. Her clothes were wrinkled now, her robe hanging on her shoulders haphazardly. Even after all this, she looked cute. **Very** cute._ _His chest tightened when he realised what his last thought was. He was broken out of his reverie when he felt a prickling sensation, as if someone was watching him. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him weirdly._

_"What? Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," he said, frustrated to find her staring at him **again**._

_She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing, you just looked funny."_

_"Funny?" He asked, feeling dumb for once._

_"Yes, f-u-n-n-y," she said, as if talking to a small child, "half of your face looked as if you were being strangled, and the other half, well, was just smiling." She finished, smirking at him._

_He just shook his head and went back to his work, watching Ginny do the same from the corner of his eyes. The rest of the session was spent working, the two barely saying anything to each other.

* * *

_

_Soon, Hogsmeade Saturday arrived and everyone in Hogwarts was excited about it._

Soon, Hogsmeade Saturday arrived and everyone in Hogwarts was excited about it, including Ginny. After a long time she was going to spend some time with The Trio. Ginny and Hermione hardly spent any time with the boys, with the project and all. So, Harry had come up with the idea that they should all go together.

So, now, Ginny and Hermione were getting ready together chit – chatting with each other.

"Mione, I really don't think I should wear this. Ron will totally flip when he sees me like this," Ginny said, coming out wearing a dark green tank top and a black hip – hugging jeans.

"Gin, this is about you and not Ron. You are a big girl now, you can do whatever you want. So, you are going to wear whatever you like. And I'm sure you like this."

"I do like it Mione but Ron – "

"Damn him," Mione said, swearing for once, "You **are** going to wear this and if he says anything, I'll take care of him. Now, c'mon we're getting late."

Ginny and Mione went to the common room to find Ron and Harry waiting for them. As soon as they saw Ginny, Ron turned red in the face and Harry's eyes grew wide, seeing her in something feminine and not her brothers' baggy clothes, for once.

"Ginevra Weasley, where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"I thought it was Hogsmeade weekend, **Ronald**," Ginny said, knowing how he hated his name.

_"You are not going **anywhere** wearing **that**. Go and change now or I'll tell – " _

_Hermione sighed, fed up of Ron's over-protective brother attitude. "Stop being a tattletale Ronald. She will wear whatever she wants. C'mon Gin, we're leaving." She said the last part while glaring at Ron. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her off._

_Ron turned to Harry to say something and found him drooling at Ginny's back. His 'over – protective brother' instinct kicked in. _

_"Close your mouth, **Potter**," he snarled and stalked away, leaving behind a shocked and embarrassed Harry. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do tell me! - hint hint - I hope it wasn't sappy...lol:-p**

**Love you all!**


	4. Surprise Surprise!

**AN: I know, I know. It's been ages! I'm really sorry for taking so long! Life has been a bitch to me. Sorry for that too. My schedule's become very hectic. I am not sure when the next update will be up but I'll try to make it quick.**

**rowan-greenleaf :** **Thanx! Your review made me think about resuming with the fic! I wasn't very sure about it!**

**janea : Thanx a lot! I'm glad you liked it.**

**Devastation and Reform : Thanx! Lolz, I know, the over-protective brother thing can be cute.**

**Babiiee-Z : Thanx! I know, there was hardly any conversation there between them. I guess this chapter is better in that respect. **

**Dracoginnylover24 : Thanx so much!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You are not going **anywhere** wearing **that**. Go and change now or I'll tell – " _

_Hermione sighed, fed up of Ron's over-protective brother attitude. "Stop being a tattletale Ronald. She will wear whatever she wants. C'mon Gin, we're leaving." She said the last part while glaring at Ron. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her off._

_Ron turned to Harry to say something and found him drooling at Ginny's back. His 'over – protective brother' instinct kicked in. _

"_Close your mouth, **Potter**," he snarled and stalked away, leaving behind a shocked and embarrassed Harry._

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked, taking a swig of her butterbeer. Ginny and Hermione had been enjoying themselves in The Three Broomsticks for quite some time when they were joined by Harry and Ron. The two boys had entered arguing fervently about something. Hermione, noticing this, had just rolled her eyes and gone back to their conversation with Ginny. Ginny, however, was too curious to not ask.

Ron and Harry, not noticing the girls before, shut their mouths with a snap.

"N-nothing," Harry stuttered, "we were just discussing about – er-"

"We were just discussing about the formation of our Quidditch team." Ron lied smoothly. Ginny raised her eyebrows at the two of them but seeing their discomfort decided to let it go. She knew Ron would tell Hermione later. She could always needle the information out of her.

"So, what were you both doing? Ron asked, coming back with butterbeers for him and Harry.

Ginny shared a look with Hermione. It was their turn to look uncomfortable and Ron's to raise his eyebrows at them.

"Nothing, we were just having some girl talk. You know girl talk, Ronniekins? Cramps, bad moods, etc, etc." Ginny answered, lying just as smoothly as her brother.

"Eeww," both boys exclaimed simultaneously. Hermione looked at Ginny and winked at her. Ginny just winked back.

"How's your project with Malfoy coming up, Gin?" Harry asked, looking around for the blond.

"Fine, actually. He's being civil and so am I. We are both interested in getting over with it and going back to our lives. It's become so tiring now, what with the project, school work, and Quidditch all dumped onto me."

"Why don't you just drop out of the team for this session? You could always come back next year." Ron asked, looking concerned for his sister.

"Nah, I can handle it. A Gryffindor, and a Weasley, never backs down from a challenge."

Ron looked at her with an expression akin to awe, "When did my sister grow up so much?"

"Good, now that you know I've grown up you'll let me date boys as per my wish."

Ron choked on his butterbeer, Harry thumping him on the back while holding back laughter. "Hey! I never said that you've big enough to date!" Ron scowled at her.

"Well, you know what Ronald? I'm with Ginny on this one. She is big enough to date whoever she likes. And if you complain, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley about a stack of Playwizard kept underneath your bed."

Ron just glared at her and sulked, all the while muttering about 'stupid sisters' and their 'stupid best-friends'.

* * *

Ginny got down from the carriage to see Malfoy waiting for her outside the castle.

"What is he doing here," Ron asked, nodding at Malfoy.

Ginny shrugged in response. "I don't know. You guys go ahead, I'll just come."

Making her way towards him, she could see that he was definitely uncomfortable standing there waiting for her, his hands behind his back. Probably not used to wait for anyone, she thought to herself.

"Malfoy," she nodded to him in greeting.

"Weasley," he returned, going silent. She looked at him curiously, impatience making her tap her foot.

Having caught the signal he ploughed ahead. "I – I was waiting for you."

"I can see that," she dead-panned, waiting for him to continue.

Thinking how the deed was already done and it was better to just get over with it, he resolved to just get it out in a rush. "I decided, um, no – I observed that you needed new quills. I brought you some to work with seeing how yours are beyond mending. Not that you have to take these, you know. It's just that -"

"Malfoy," Ginny interrupted his rambling, looking incredulous, "you got me something?"

"Quills," he mumbled, looking down in a very un-Malfoyish way. He was doing a number of un-Malfoyish things lately, like getting a Weasley something.

"You got me quills?" Ginny asked, continuing to look flabbergasted.

"You don't have to take them, if you don't want to," he snapped in return, her shock embarrassing him much more than he already was.

"Oh no! It's just that I – you – oh hell. Do you even plan to give me those?" She could see him hesitate, naturally not used to getting anything for anyone. It made her wonder why would he get her anything in the first place. Did this mean they were friends? Should she ask him?

"Here," his quite voice broke her reverie.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes fixed on the packet. He just shrugged in response and walked away, his feet taking quick steps.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him. He turned around to look at her, eyebrows going up. "Does this mean we're friends?"

He smirked for the first time at her question. "What do you think, Weaslette?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him in response. "I think we are."

"Then we are," he smiled at her, making her feel warm from the inside and walked away

She watched him leave, her eyes fixed on his retreating form.

Friends, she thought to herself, the word bringing with itself an unusual warmth.

* * *

**AN: I know this is very short but my imagination just failed me after this. Oh well. What can I say?**

**Anyways, you know you guys love me. Why not gift me something? wink wink Maybe a nice review??**

**xx fic-princess xx**


End file.
